This KCA will work closely with the Administration Core and KCA Directors to analyze the performance of the Great Plains IDeA-CTR at all levels and report those results to leadership, which can in turn use this feedback to solve problems, resolve goals, and realign resources as indicated. Our specific aims are to 1) assess the effectiveness of GPCTR governance; 2) evaluate overall progress on GPCTR short-term and long-term goals, implementation of program activities, and performance milestones; and 3) assess the effectiveness of the KCA/Core in providing resources and expertise across the region.